emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3493 (21st July 2003)
Plot The revelations of the past few days have left Chloe jobless, without a boyfriend and alienated so she decides to pay Zoe a visit to try to mend one of her bridges. Th ex-nanny receives a frosty welcome as she launches into her apology to Zoe closely followed by a plea to refrain from mentioning the child neglect incident in any future job references. A shocked Zoe delivers a sobering speech, emphasising that she’ll do everything in her power to stop Chloe from ever working with children again. Chloe tries to engage Charity’s help with talking Zoe round but her friend isn’t feeling very charitable, after all the trouble Chloe's lies have caused young Debbie. Charity's hopes that Debbie will change her mind about staying at Home Farm are dashed when her daughter explains that she doesn’t feel welcome there and would much rather live with her dad than with unloving Chris. When Chris refuses to apologise to Debbie for the false accusations, Charity is left feeling exasperated. It's clear that he's far too preoccupied with seeking revenge against Scott having decided to take matters into his own hands after the police reiterate that without hard evidence there are no grounds for a rape charge. After Donna puts her foot in it by telling her brother everyone thinks he's a rapist, Viv is determined that Scott puts on a brave face and goes to The Woolpack. The quiet drink is cut short, however, when Syd lets it slip that Chloe was responsible for Jean’s accident. As Scott chases Syd outside they bump into Chloe who breaks up the imminent street brawl between the feuding friends. Just as Scott tells them he's throwing them out of the house they hear a crash coming in that very direction – it seems Chris has already sent round the heavies to evict them all. Zoe discusses Jean's homecoming with social services. Nanny-less Zoe must now consider alternative arrangements for her baby's care before she returns home. Meanwhile, after a driving lesson with Jack taints Robert’s reputation as an able driver, the teenager decides to prove his motoring skills by upping the stakes in his bet with Elaine that he’ll pass with flying colours. Cast Regular cast *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft Guest cast *Joy Wakefield - Carrie Davies *Bailiff - Joe Mills *DI Tom Keysell - John Bramwell Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,690,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes